Ese día
by Agustina091
Summary: Ese día terminaba todo.


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Romiko Takahashi._

_Los hechos y o personajes del siguiente relato son ficticios, cualquier semejanza con Ranma 1/2 es mera coincidencia._

Ese día

_Ese_ era uno de esos días. De los días más importantes de su vida, por no decir "_el día_", ya que a sus 17 años de edad, había vivido, como este, pocos y casi nulos acontecimientos tan valiosos, significativos y notables de su corta vida. Lo había esperado tanto. Había luchado exorbitantemente por ello, se había esforzado tanto, dejando cuerpo y alma para que al fin llegase este día, y sobre todo, porque al final este día lo pudieran vivir juntos. Nada ni nadie podría arruinarle este día tan esperado. Solo podía mejorar. Todo terminaba. Este día significaba un final, pero a su vez, también un nuevo comienzo, una nueva etapa que empezaba a partir de ese día. Una nueva vida tal vez, quien sabe que le deparaba el destino a partir de ahora. Tokio, Sapporo, Osaka, Nagoya… quién sabe. Ahora no importa eso, pensó. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sintiendo la fresca brisa acompañada de pequeños pétalos de los cerezos en flor que acariciaba su piel. Una caricia. Un abrazo. Un mimo. Eso necesitaba. Lo anhelaba. Pensó en él. Sonrió.

-Akane!

-Ranma…- Giró su rostro sonriente. Estaba contenta de escucharlo. Parecía mandado a pedir.

-Qué haces, todos están esperándote.

-Nada... vine a ver la escuela por última vez.- Volvió a virar para echarle una mirada a aquel edificio que la había albergado durante esos tres largos años de preparatoria. –Me da un poco de nostalgia, sabes?

-Mjhu…cierto…- Le suspiró parado a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. La miró detenidamente. Miró sus piernas y los zapatos lustrados. Miró el uniforme perfectamente impecable, que se mecía con la brisa. El moño en la espalda. Los brazos colgando a los lados. Las manos, con esa increíble piel blanca, empuñadas, una sostenido el flamante diploma. El cabello corto, danzando en el aire, un pequeño listón turquesa que formaba un moño al costado de la cabeza era arrastrado por la brisa. Sonrió. Estaba preciosa este día, pensó.

-Felicidades Ranma! Lograste… Logramos graduarnos juntos.- Le sonrió caminando hacia él. Vio como hacía una graciosa mueca de triunfo.

-Es gracias a ti Akane…- Dijo un tanto sonrojado, rascándose una mejilla recordando como su prometida lo había perseguido, golpeado, torturado, amenazado, extorsionado, entre otras cosas para que estudie y pueda pasar los exámenes, y así poder graduarse juntos. Claro que a Akane no le hacía falta tanto estudio para pasar, ella era una chica muy aplicada y sobre todo muy inteligente, por lo cual fue la primera vez en su vida que estudió de esa manera, y sacando las mejores calificaciones se recibió con honores.

Extendió una mano a su prometida. Ella la aceptó gustosa. Caminaron de la mano hacia donde estaba la familia. En silencio. Esta era una de las pocas veces que se tomaban de las manos. Se sentían ansiosos. Ella sentía como el chico apretaba su mano. Él sentía como le sudaba la mano. Eso lo ponía más nervioso aún. Ella aparentaba estar calmada, pero escondía su sonrojado rostro hacia un costado. Poco antes de llegar con la familia él se frenó de golpe tironeándola debajo de un cerezo. Ella paró la marcha, volteó y lo miró desentendida.

-Yo… yo quería darte algo… Akane…

Todavía agarrados de las manos, comenzó a hurgar los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja. La soltó un momento para ayudarse con la otra mano a buscar. Para ella tenía una graciosa expresión, mirando hacia arriba, como a la nada, mordiéndose la lengua, una ceja levantada. De pronto hizo una mueca de risa. Sacó una caja gris, rectangular, más larga que ancha. Tenía un moño blanco a un lado de la tapa. Le tomó una mano haciendo que la palma mire para arriba. La miró un breve instante sonrojado. Ella tenía una dulce expresión de sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos mirando la pequeña caja, las mejillas coloreadas, la boca entreabierta. En ese momento, le hubiera comido la boca a besos, pensó. Depositó la caja en la mano de Akane sin verla a los ojos.

-Esto es para darte las gracias Akane, gracias porque… siempre estas para ayudarme… para animarme… para acompañarme…. para ayudarme a estudiar… si no fuera por ti, hoy no estaría aquí… por aguantarme…Gracias por aguantar mis bromas…- Suspiró tomando aire. –…mis…insultos… mis idioteces…. Gracias porque sé que puedo contar contigo siempre, en las buenas, en las malas y en las malísimas… porque sé que puedo confiar en ti… Gracias ser parte de mi vida… Gracias Akane, por salvarme la vida… en innumerables ocasiones… Gracias por enseñarme… a quererte… Akane… yo…- Levantó la vista para verla a los ojos, ella estaba mirándolo, sonrojada, mordiéndose el labio de lado, los ojos vidriosos. Levantó la mano libre y le acarició la mejilla tibia. Ella cerró los ojos haciendo una leve sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como si estuviera disfrutando de la suave caricia. Vio como despegó su mano de la suya y abrazó la pequeña caja gris contra su pecho. Le rozó la mejilla con los dedos, y mientras se empezaba a acercar a ella, vio como estaba abriendo los ojos sonrojada. -…Akane yo todo este tiempo… aprendí a amarte. Déjame amarte para toda la vida… Prometo amarte… por siempre…- La tomó de la otra mejilla, ahora con las dos manos hizo que ella levante el rostro viéndolo directamente. Termino de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, le deposito un casto beso en los labios de la chica, solo un breve beso, un diminuto contacto que les produjo una descarga eléctrica que les recorrió de arriba abajo todo el cuerpo. Se separaron tan solo un poco, sintieron el tibio aliento del otro. Suspiró el nombre de su prometido haciendo una dulce sonrisa, como solo ella podía dedicarle. Estiró los pies de puntitas y cruzó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de su prometido todavía sosteniendo la caja. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Ranma, por lo tanto, le soltó el rostro, para poder abrazarla, sosteniéndola por debajo de la nuca y por la cintura, acercándola y cobijándola contra su cuerpo. Hundió la cara en su cuello y respiró su perfume. Estuvieron unos segundos así. No sabrían decir cuánto. De repente ella se separó sin soltarle el abrazo, lo miró sonriente con lágrimas pegadas en las pestañas.

-Ranma… yo también te amo…- Dijo terminando nuevamente con la distancia que les separaba. Definitivamente, _ese día solo podía mejorar_.

Se besaron apasionadamente bajo aquel cerezo en flor que desprendía diminutos pétalos rosados para ser arrastrados por la brisa fresca de la primavera. Aquel cerezo al que regresaban cada vez que sentían perder el rumbo. Aquel cerezo bajo el que estaban el día que su cada uno de sus tres hijos empezó la preparatoria, y visitaron cuando se graduaron. Aquel cerezo que visitaron cuando fueron abuelos. Aquel cerezo con el que compartían los mejores y peores momentos de sus vidas. Ese cerezo al que regresaban cuando era su aniversario, por más ocupados que estuvieran, se hacían un espacio para compartir un momento disfrutando juntos el uno del otro, bajo el testigo de su eterno amor.

Aquel cerezo en flor, bajo el cual hoy se encontraba un hombre adulto, de unos 80 años, tal vez más, tal vez menos. Llevaba un paquete en una mano que dejó al pie del cerezo. Miró al frondoso follaje.

-No soy el único que se puso viejo.

El viejo acariciaba la áspera corteza del árbol. Pasaba su arrugada mano sobre un lugar en particular. Cuanto tiempo había pasado… 60 años… Más. Estaba palpando una zona lisa sin corteza, amohosada, que a pesar del paso del tiempo todavía se notaba la inscripción "_R&A_". Se sintió nostálgico y dejó caer una fría lágrima de sal. Los hombres no lloran, pensó.

Levantó el paquete del piso, con suma paciencia lo desenvolvió apareciendo un pequeña caja cúbica de roble. La miró unos instantes rozando sus pulgares contra la madera. Levantó la tapa y observó el contenido. Suspiró y de un rápido movimiento de izquierda a derecha desparramó el contenido dentro de la urna. Se vio salir un volátil polvo blanco que se fundió con los pétalos que abandonaban lentamente el cerezo, y arrastrados por el viento desaparecieron en el aire. Cerró la caja y metió su mano al bolsillo y extrajo una pequeña pulsera de plata, la misma que le había regalado a su compañera de vida, _ese día_ que se graduaron de preparatoria. La observó un segundo y sonrió para sí. Se giró al árbol y se agachó a sus pies. Besó suavemente la pulsera y justo debajo de la inscripción sobre una piedra la dejó apoyada. Se levantó lentamente, los años le pasaban la cuenta. Palmeó el árbol sobre la inscripción, se secó una lágrima fugitiva que escapó de sus ojos, se tenía que despedir. Se alejó de lugar diciendo:

_-Hasta luego mi querida Akane… pronto estaré contigo… es la promesa de un Saotome.- _Porque _ese día_ se llevaba al amor de su vida.

Hola a tod s! espero que les haya gustado este corto de Akane y Ranma, una de mis parejas favoritas del manga/anime. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, poque me parece que tienen un asunto pendiente que doña Rumiko no pudo resolvernos. Espero sus comentarios, quiero saber que piensan. Gracias y saludos. Agus :D


End file.
